Trauma
by True Blood Harris
Summary: Sookie se retrouve enfermée dans le coffre avec Bill, mais elle ne réagit pas aussi bien au viol que dans le livre
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Trauma

**Auteur :** Aeryn/Jessica

* * *

Chapitre 1

Bravo, me voilà enfermée dans le coffre d'une voiture avec un vampire endormi ! Heureusement qu'il ne respirait pas. Après toutes les épreuves que je venais de subir, là c'était la cerise sur le gâteau ! J'étais à deux doigts de craquer nerveusement. Respire Sookie. Pas trop fort non plus, ni trop vite, il fallait économiser l'air. J'allais rester dans ce coffre une paire d'heures. Le froid m'engourdirait certainement d'ici quelques minutes.

M'arc-boutant au maximum, je réussis à pousser un peu le corps de Bill plus loin dans le coffre et à m'aménager une place dans laquelle je pus me mettre en boule. Repliée sur moi-même, je tentais de conserver au maximum ma chaleur corporelle. Il fallait juste tenir bon. Le temps qu'Eric arrive ou que Bill se réveille.

Attendez une minute Bill ? Il allait être affamé à son réveil et moi j'étais de la nourriture pour lui. Serait-il assez lucide après les heures de tortures qu'il avait subi ? Peut-être me reconnaîtrait-il ? Il prendrait juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Et puis, il y avait juste là des bouteilles de True Blood. Rassurée, je me laissais emportée par le sommeil.

Un mouvement derrière moi me tira de ma torpeur. Tous mes signaux d'alarme se mirent à résonner dans mon crâne. J'étais complètement engourdie, je pouvais à peine bouger mes muscles. Parler me semblait impossible et je dus me forcer pour sortir des sons cohérents.

- Bill ? C'est moi Sookie ! croassai-je.

Un grognement me répondit et ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Une main se posa sur ma hanche et je retins difficilement un cri de douleur. J'étais encore une plaie vivante, malgré le sang d'Eric. Ma bataille avec Loréna et sortir Bill de sa salle de torture avaient achevé le peu de force qui me restait dans le corps. Je ne savais pas si je supporterais que Bill me prélève du sang.

La noirceur du coffre et la main froide qui se crispait de plus en plus fort au niveau de ma hanche, m'angoissait de plus en plus. A l'instant où le corps de Bill se lova contre mon dos, la panique m'envahit. Rien n'allait bien se passer, je le sentais. Mon cri de terreur se perdit dans le petit habitacle au moment où les crocs de Bill s'enfoncèrent dans ma gorge sans ménagement. Autant, une morsure peut être agréable, autant elle pouvait se révéler douloureuse au-delà de l'imagination.

Je hurlais son prénom, lui rappelant le mien. C'était peine perdue. Je me débattais mais cela l'excita. Trop tard pour comprendre mon erreur, une autre envie venait de se réveiller en lui.  
Je paniquais encore plus. Je ne voulais pas. Pas ça, pas comme ça, pas ici. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues froides, des larmes de peur, de douleur, d'humiliation. Il arracha le pantalon de jogging que m'avait passé le jeune vampire.

- Pitié Bill, c'est moi Sookie, suppliais-je.

Rien ne l'arrêtait. Il allait et venait dans mon corps, sans douceur, sans amour. La douleur semblait ne pas avoir de fin. J'étais en enfer et j'allais certainement y mourir. Pourtant, j'avais été le sauver, je l'avais sortie de sa salle de torture. Sans moi, il y serait certainement mort. Je me raccrochais à l'idée qu'il n'agissait que par réflexe de survie. Sa survie causerait ma mort. J'espère au moins qu'il aurait des remords ou même que quelqu'un me vengerait. Si mon pauvre frère venait à le savoir… non, je ne voulais pas qu'on sache dans quelles conditions j'étais morte.

Si seulement, je pouvais respirer un peu d'air, je survivrai à la douleur. Je sentis Bill se retirer de mon corps dans un râle de satisfaction pur. Sa bouche se pressa un peu plus contre mon cou laissant échapper encore un peu de ma force vitale. Bill était de nouveau prêt pour une nouvelle exploration intime. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais exténuée. Un instant, je me suis demandée si Bill n'était pas conscient de tout cela, mais j'ai repoussé cette horrible idée loin de moi. Bill était d'ordinaire un homme doux, il ne pouvait pas. Non, répétais-je encore à moitié asphyxiée.

Un énorme bruit déchira l'air et le capot du coffre vola d'un bloc. Dans le peu de lumière diffusé par les néons, j'aperçus la grande silhouette d'Eric, mon sauveur. Comme après une longue plongée en apnée, j'avalais une grosse goulée d'air qui me brûla les poumons, et je recommençais encore et encore pour me prouver que je vivais encore.  
Mon corps ne m'obéissait presque plus. J'étais comme déposséder de mon propre organisme. Mes yeux pleins de larmes et mon corps ensanglanté à moitié dénudé, j'offrais un spectacle pitoyable. Eric me souleva et me tint debout contre lui tandis que Bill s'extirpait seul du coffre.

Il semblait ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois réellement. Oh Bill ! Tu as commis l'irréparable. Je crois que tu m'as brisé. Il tendit la main vers moi en me reconnaissant et il fut surpris par mon mouvement de recul.

- Lâche là Eric, grogna-t-il.

Eric lui lança un regard méprisant et tout en m'appuyant à lui, je me glissais derrière son corps. Je ne pouvais plus voir Bill, c'était trop.

- Viens avec moi Sookie, me demanda Bill d'une voix suppliante.

Je secouais doucement ma tête pour signifier mon refus et j'enfouis mon visage contre le dos d'Eric en agrippant mes mains à ses hanches pour ne pas sombrer. Le monde tournait autour de moi et je voulais fuir. Fuir la douleur, l'humiliation. J'ai frissonné puis j'ai sombré, glissant sur le sol. Glissant hors de mon corps, dans une léthargie salvatrice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Trauma

**Auteur :** Aeryn/Jessica

* * *

Chapitre 2

Son corps frissonnant pesait moins qu'une plume entre mes bras. Elle allait avoir besoin d'une transfusion pour réparer les dommages physiques. Qu'en serait-il du reste de son être ? Cette fois, Bill avait dépassé les limites. Je devais trouver un moyen pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, sans me nuire à moi-même. Si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, je l'aurais juste broyé entre mes mains pour l'anéantir au plus vite et réduire à l'état de cendres cette menace ambulante.

Ma pâle Sookie se mit à trembler violement. Je décidais de la porter jusque chez Léonard Hervaux pour pouvoir m'occuper d'elle au mieux. Le loup fut choqué par l'odeur qui se dégageait d'elle, mais sans un mot, il m'invita à le suivre dans la chambre pour que je puisse la déposer. Il semblait furieux et ne savait pas où passer ses nerfs. Je l'ai donc envoyé nous préparer la salle de bain en lui dressant une liste de mes besoins pour les soins.  
Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, j'ai ouvert mon poignet. Sookie redressée sur mes genoux, je lui ai collé contre la bouche en la berçant. J'ai dû la forcer un peu car sa volonté de vivre faiblissait.  
Douce Sookie. Je l'ai gardé contre moi léchant les plaies de son visage. Je voulais la protéger. Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres quand le loup refit son apparition. Manifestement, cette réaction le blessait, un tumulte d'émotions tourbillonnait en lui. Il huma l'air à nouveau en fronçant le nez, un brin contrarié et inquiet. Je notais cette information pour plus tard.  
En attendant, je soulevais ma précieuse humaine pour l'emmener dans une baignoire d'eau chaude. J'enlevais un à un, les lambeaux de ce qui avait été autrefois des vêtements. Son corps commençait à changer de couleur entre les plaies et les contusions diverses. Ce salop n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle.  
Je me suis débarrassé de mon costume, ne gardant que mon caleçon avant de me glisser avec elle dans l'eau claire.  
Doucement, j'ai passé le savon sur son corps pour enlever la crasse et l'odeur des derniers événements. Mes mains se sont faites papillons pour glisser dans les endroits intimes, constater les traumatismes et les lésions. J'aurais voulu effacer de ma propre mémoire les marques de crocs au niveau de l'aine, une véritable boucherie. Partout, c'était la désolation.  
Ce corps dévasté me transperçait le cœur.

Oh Sookie ! Belle Sookie !

Je t'ai enveloppé dans un drap de bain immaculé et je t'ai reconduite à ta chambre sans prendre le temps de me sécher.

En ouvrant la porte, le loup était aux prises avec une femelle belliqueuse qui pointait un doigt vers moi. L'esquisse d'un rictus malveillant effleura ses lèvres ce qui l'enlaidit et m'alerta quelque peu sur la nature de sa relation avec Léonard et Sookie. Malveillante et Jalouse.

Je me décidais à l'ignorer et continuant mon chemin dégoulinant d'eau, je retournais dans la chambre de ma douce. Le loup avait du mal à se justifier et les vociférations de l'autre le poussèrent à dire la phrase de trop.  
Une claque sonore retentit avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque violemment derrière une changeling furieuse.

Une fois la belle bien installée et au chaud, je suis retourné m'habiller. Virant mon sous-vêtement trempé, j'ai enfilé à même la peau ma chemise et mon costume.

D'un geste précis, j'ai dégainé mon téléphone pour me faire livrer une voiture et des vêtements féminin.

Quand je suis retournée près d'elle, les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage. Son regard était fatigué, las.

Je me suis assis sur le bord du lit, elle n'a eu aucune réaction.

- Sookie, prononçais-je d'une voix aussi douce que possible pour la rassurer.

Toujours rien. Je pris sa main dans la mienne pour la caresser lentement en signe d'apaisement. L'orage de ses yeux se vidaient peu à peu pour ne laisser que du vide.

- Sookie, répétais-je plus fort.

Rien, un silence de mort, si je puis dire, me répondait.  
Le loup frappa discrètement à la porte. On m'avait amené ce que j'avais demandé.

Je l'ai habillé moi-même à grande vitesse. Puis, je l'ai prise à nouveau contre moi telle une poupée, blanche et fragile. Ses cheveux blonds tombant autour de son visage baigné de larmes. J'ai essayé une nouvelle fois de l'appeler pour obtenir une réaction mais le vide était à présent total dans ses yeux. Je l'ai secoué, supplié.

Rien. Plus rien.

- Tu ne renonceras pas, ai-je grincé.

Je t'ai soulevée délicatement pour te porter en lieu sûr. Nous avons planté là le loup qui semblait totalement désorienté. J'avais d'autres priorités. En te déposant sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, j'ai lentement passé ma main sur ton visage, tes yeux étaient à nouveau fermés.  
Puis, j'ai pris le volant pour te conduire dans une de mes résidences où tu aurais une chambre au calme pour te ressourcer.

Demain. Tout irait mieux, me suis-je dit. Demain, tu reprendrais ta vie en main.  
Demain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Trauma

**Auteur :** Aeryn/Jessica

* * *

Chapitre 3

La nuit suivante, lorque je me suis éveillée de mon sommeil diurne, une étrange atmosphère règnait chez moi. Sans vraiment y prêter attention, je me suis rendu dans ma salle de bain en jettant un coup d'œil rapide dans la chambre de ma merveilleuse Sookie. Elle dormait.

L'eau chaude de la douche fut la bienvenue. Les événements de la veille m'avait donné des sortes de cauchemards. Je n'étais pas bien sûr de ce qu'ils signifiaient ni même si j'en avais vraiment eu mais cela me laissait un arrière goût amer.

En revenant, propre et frais auprès de ma blonde, je ne pus que constater avec effroi qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un milimètre depuis la veille. Sa respiration était lente mais fluide.  
Elle était comme en stase. Son état me désorientait quelque peu. Je me doute bien qu'elle devait être en état de choc. Seulement, cela n'y ressemblait pas vraiment.

Suite à l'appel que je qualifierais de surprenant, de la part de mon parrain, je me suis rendue chez lui, vêtue d'une simple robe bleu pastel à manche ballon qui me donnait un air de Alice au pays des merveilles.  
Je garais ma voiture juste devant les marches de la propriété et j'ajustais mon serre tête noire avant de glisser ma carte magnétique dans la serrure de l'entrée.

Eric avait quelque chose dans la voix qui m'avait inquiété. Je savais que cela avait certainement avoir avec l'humaine.  
Je l'aimais bien celle là. Elle était nature et appréciait l'humour. Avec elle, on pouvait être sûre qu'il n'y avait pas d'anguilles sous le gravier. Sa franchise m'épatait et sa façon de faire vibrer les nerfs d'Eric étirait inévitablement mes lèvres pour former un sourire.

Sourire qui se figea au récit qu'Eric me fit des derniers événements de la veille. Je ne croyais pas une seule seconde que Bill ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Pauvre Sookie. En général, les victimes ne survivaient pas à ce genre de traitements. Elle était pâle et affreusement calme dans une robe blanche éclairée par la lune.  
Où était la pétillante blonde ? Pour un peu on la croirait sur son lit de mort, dans son linceul. J'avais un peu de mal à en croire mes yeux et je devais m'avouer plutôt contrarié. Non pas que le sort d'une humaine m'intéresse vraiment mais cette humaine faisait un peu partie de notre nid. Un peu comme une mascotte ou un peu plus même.

En passant ma langue entre mes lèvres, j'ai constaté que mes crocs étaient sortis. Sûrement un effet de la rage … la rage, une forte émotion dévastatrice uniquement suscitée par l'état de Sookie.

Je me suis penchée pour lui prendre la main. Sans vraiment m'y attendre, je me suis assise près d'elle et j'ai commencé à lui parler. Peut-être m'entendrait-elle ?

Je me souvenais un peu de ma vie d'humaine et de ma transformation. La nostalgie de mes débuts de vampire, la découverte d'un nouveau monde bien plus vaste et puis, le silence qui me pesait, me fit stopper mon monologue.

J'ai rejoins Eric sur le seuil d'où, il nous fixait et nous sommes allés dans son bureau.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmurrais-je. Ni comment intervenir. Elle est encore plus perturbante comme cela.

Eric me fixait de ses yeux glacés. Nous étions d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait intervenir rapidement mais nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Il ne fallait pas que le fait que Sookie soit hors service, s'ébruite. La position d'Eric ne devait pas s'affaiblir, surtout si nous voulions l'aider au mieux.

Nous sommes tombée d'accord pour garder le silence et se relayer dans premier temps auprès d'elle pour la stimuler.  
Je serais plus présente qu'Eric et nous ferons comme si j'avais une nouvelle petite amie pour justifier mes fréquentes absences.  
En revanche, lui ne pourrait pas s'absenter aussi souvent qu'il le souhaiterait. Je le sentais perturbé par la situation et perplexe face à son attitude.

Nous ferions tout notre possible pour la remettre sur pieds. Cela allait être plus ou moins long et ne dépendait que d'elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Trauma

**Auteur :** Aeryn/Jessica

* * *

Chapitre 4  
Une semaine plus tard, ma belle Sookie sommeillait toujours hors de ce monde. Dans un univers où rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Pam passait énormément de temps près d'elle, à lui raconter la vie qui continuait.

Je dus lui donner à nouveau de mon sang pour prolonger sa vie. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser partir avant qu'elle n'ait eu une chance de réagir.

Parfois, ses yeux étaient ouverts sur le vide de son âme et cette vision m'était encore plus insupportable. Mon humeur s'en trouvait modifier sans que je ne m'en avoue la véritable raison. Certes, un de mes atouts se trouvait hors circuit et pas forcément au bon moment, mais il y avait plus. Avec elle, il y aurait toujours plus et ça, je ne voulais l'admettre.

Sous la pression de Pam, j'ai appelé le médecin pour qu'elle nous donne son avis. Elle est arrivée plus vite que jamais et j'en fus étonné.

Elle l'a ausculté, nous a posé des questions auxquelles nous n'avions pas toujours de réponses précises étant donné que le seul autre témoin de la scène en état de parler, était l'agresseur.

Elle a exigé de le voir pour le questionner. Immédiatement, avait-elle ajouté en se retournant vers sa patiente.

Je ne pouvais pas déléguer cette tâche à Pam, entre leur incompatibilité d'humeur et ce qui venait de se passer, il y avait un risque d'embrasement spontanée. Je pris donc mon téléphone en priant pour que cet **** décroche sur le champ.  
Une chance pour lui, Bill me répondit d'une voix légèrement contrite qu'il serait là rapidement. Quelque chose dans son ton me contrariait sans que je réussisse à saisir vraiment quoi.

Bill n'avait aucun moyen d'accès à ma propriété, Pam se dévoua donc pour l'attendre à l'entrée comme elle l'avait fait pour le médecin précédemment.

Pour tromper l'attente, j'arpentais le couloir en donnant quelques appels d'ordre professionnel.  
Je n'avais pas de problème particulier, les affaires allaient même bien depuis quelques temps. Sans parler du club et des produits dérivés !  
Le problème, c'était surtout les vautours qui rôdaient autour de mon lucratif business. Ceux de mon espèce sont attirés par le pouvoir et tous ces chacals envieux attendent une faille pour s'accaparer les fruits de mon labeur.  
Mes acquis reposent sur de bonnes bases et les vampires de ma zone sont fidèles. Eux aussi savent où est leur intérêt, j'ai su me les attacher en me montrant fort et juste.  
Bill m'a été imposé par notre souveraine. Il n'est pas comme les autres. Mon instinct me commande de me méfier depuis le premier instant où nos chemins se sont croisés. Jusqu'à présent, il ne m'a jamais fait défaut et je suis toujours en vie après plus de 1000 ans d'existence.  
Je me demande quand même quel était l'intérêt de Sophie-Anne avec Bill, hormis ce logiciel sur lequel il travaille. Après tout, il pouvait tout aussi bien gérer sa base de données de n'importe où en Louisiane. Sookie aurait dû le laisser crever comme le sale petit rat qu'il est. Elle était tellement obstinée, son attachement à Bill était quelque peu irraisonné.

Je les entendis arriver avant de les voir et l'aura de colère de Pam la précédait tel le corbillard à la procession d'un enterrement. Je trouvais sa réaction quelque peu excessive. Certes Sookie était attachante et Pam semblait l'avoir pris en affection, ce qui en soit était étonnant, mais jamais ma filleule n'avait manifesté ses émotions de façon aussi spectaculaire.

A leur arrivée dans le couloir, Pam passa devant moi sans s'arrêter pour s'installer dans un fauteuil du salon droite comme un « i ». Je relevais enfin les yeux vers le visage de Bill et notais qu'il semblait impatient.  
Sans le quitter du regard, je l'invitais dans la chambre de Sookie. Le médecin se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour faire barrière de son petit corps. Elle était clairement sur ses gardes et je me plaçais donc de manière à pouvoir agir librement. Bill ne fit pourtant aucun mouvement vers le lit de sa victime. Il se contenta d'observer le corps vide d'âme de Sookie.

- Je suis content qu'elle soit vivante, déclara-t-il d'un ton presque neutre.  
- Tu m'étonnes John, répliqua brusquement le médecin. Viens par là, j'ai des questions.

Bill obtempéra et nous rejoignîmes Pam dans le bureau. Peut-être ses dames étaient-elles crispées car le viol est un sujet sensible pour elle ? Surtout que celui-ci était particulièrement violent et monstrueux. Sans mon sang, elle n'aurait pas survécu. Enfin, si on peut appeler cela survivre…

Le docteur posa une série de questions qui me semblait sans rapport avec notre affaire quand je vis les lèvres de Bill esquisser un rapide sourire. Ses réponses étaient soigneusement débitées d'un ton froid et monocorde. Vint enfin le récit de l'agression et Bill invoqua comme excuse ses journées de tortures : manque de sommeil, privation de sang, fer rouge, saignée …  
Il est sûr que devant un tribunal, il passerait pour la victime. Un détail me laissait perplexe, quelque chose clochait réellement. J'avais beau retourner le problème, la chronologie des évènements, le fait qu'il ait été affamé et que Sookie était le remède à ses maux, ce petit sourire, les questions posées, ses réponses.

- Je suis étonne que tu lui ais donné ton sang, mais la surprise est agréable. Puis-je la voir ?  
- Non, déclara catégoriquement le médecin alors que Bill s'adressait à moi.  
- Je m'en veux tellement et j'aimerais m'excuser, je pense que cela pourrait l'aider si je lui expliquais, supplia-t-il avec des sanglots dans la voix.  
- L'entretien est terminé, maintenant tu sors ! , gronda-Pam après avoir consulté le médecin du regard.  
- Je suis son fiancé, hurla-t-il. J'ai le droit de la voir, elle est mienne !  
- T'es personne et t'as aucun droit, déclara Pam glaciale tous crocs dehors. Alors maintenant, tu dégages et vite.

Bill plissa les yeux, un rictus accroché à ses lèvres. J'étais comme étranger à cette scène, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se jouait devant mes yeux. Pam en tigresse faisait face à un Bill furieux. Sortant de ma réserve, je demandai posément à Bill de bien vouloir sortir de chez moi sans passer voir la charmante et délicieuse Sookie.  
Cette décision allait sûrement me coûter très cher.

Pam se chargea de le raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture à l'extérieur de la propriété.  
Le docteur classa ses notes dans divers dossiers avant de nettoyer ses lunettes et d'attendre que je fixe mon regard sur elle. Sûre d'avoir toute mon attention, elle se racla la gorge et d'un air pincé entreprit de m'exposer ses conclusions. Elles n'étaient pas des plus rassurantes pour la patiente.  
- En clair, ce que je vous explique. C'est que si elle reprend conscience un jour, elle ne sera plus la même. Il y a des risques d'instabilité et de grande fragilité. Monsieur Compton lui a fait subir plus qu'un viol.  
- Et ce salaud le sait !, cingla Pam avant que je n'ai pu réagir.

Sookie serait différente, je n'arrivais pas à m'en convaincre. Elle m'avait paru si sûre d'elle, si battante lorsqu'elle s'était mise sous ma protection juste après l'agression. Compton l'aurait-il fait exprès ? C'était à peine croyable, lui qui était si protecteur envers elle.

- Qu'entends-tu par là Pam ? exigeais-je de savoir de plus en plus agacé par cette journée.  
- Des rumeurs courent sur certaines pratiques de Compton et sa chère marraine Lorena. Extrême ces pratiques. Ce n'était pour moi que des rumeurs jusqu'à ce que ça arrive à Sookie. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle aurait encore dû endurer si tu n'étais pas arrivé.  
- J'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer que Compton ait des pratiques hors norme surtout avec l'attitude qu'il adopte en toutes circonstances. Les renseignements que j'ai pu obtenir sur lui non d'ailleurs jamais été en ce sens. Je souhaite obtenir des confirmations sur ces rumeurs. Tu sais quoi faire, glissais-je à Pam.

Elle hocha la tête et disparu de mon champ de vision. Le médecin me donna quelques recommandations et me promettant de m'envoyer rapidement les conclusions de ses tests psychologiques, elle fit route vers la sortie avant de faire volte face à nouveau.

- Continuez de lui parler. Il faut maintenir le lien entre elle et le monde extérieur. Elle doit garder contact avec le monde extérieur, ne la laisser pas dans la chambre. Elle doit sortir prendre l'air, être intégré dans l'activité de la maison.

La porte claqua derrière elle. J'étais seul ici avec Sookie pour le reste de la nuit.


End file.
